The Aftermath
by CherryWolf713
Summary: When everything is said and done, once the choice had been cast and metal engraved, how will the ones left behind deal with knowledge that Emma Swan is gone?


**Title :** The Aftermath

 **Author :** CherryWolf713

 **Summary :** When everything is said and done, once the choice had been cast and metal engraved, how will the ones left behind deal with knowledge that Emma Swan is gone?

 **Pairing :** Captain Swan all the way people

 **Status :** Complete

 **Disclaimer :** Not mine, not matter how much I long to be Captain Hook's bar wench...

A/N : Ok, so this is my first attempt at some fanfic in the OUaT fandom. I love love LOVE Captain Swan (my newest OTP!) so it goes without saying (but I'm gonna say it) that this finale practically killed me. From the fantastic highs (yet ANOTHER adorable first 'meeting' and reunion plus we got an ILY!) to the devastating lows (our Killy dying! and now Emma is gone?) Sunday night was quite the roller coaster. You can blame it for plot bunnies invading my brain...

* * *

 **The Aftermath**

It glowed silver in the moonlight, lying almost innocently on the damp blacktop as the darkness seemed to evaporate from the air completely. Time seemed frozen as the elegant design engraved into the side slowly receded from once it had came, a flowing script replacing the artwork.

 _Emma Swan_.

Daughter. Mother. Savior.

The new Dark One.

No one dared to move, to break the heavy silence that had prevailed after the electrical zap took away someone they all cared deeply for, whether it was as a daughter, a friend, or a lover.

He could slowly sense the life returning to his companions - her mother's keening as she leaned into her loving husbands stiffened embrace, the mayor's ragged breathing as she tried to calm down, the archer's soft attempts to help her gain control - but none of it mattered to him, none of it broke his gaze away from the last object she had possessed.

It had been dropped on the ground carelessly, left behind like it didn't matter. Like this _thing_ hadn't just torn his heart from his chest just as aptly as any sorcerer would have been able to. It had taken her from him, from all of them, had brutally ripped her away from his side, away from his love.

 _I love you_.

And he didn't get to say it back.

One step. Two steps. His feet felt awkward and unsteady as he slowly placed one in front of the other, his eyes blazing with emotion as he drew closer and closer to the fallen blade.

"Whe-where did she go? Charming?" Mary Margret questioned, her voice growing stronger and more insistent as she continued, "Where did she go?"

Pain laced the Prince's voice when he replied with a gravelly, "I don't know..."

"We just got her back. She had just forgiven us," Mary Margret exclaimed, her voice growing shrill. "We can't loose her now!"

"Mary-"

"Where did she go?!"

"Snow!" Charming begged, pain and tears and fear lacing his own voice. "We can't panic, not now."

"Did..." Robin cleared his throat awkwardly, pausing a beat before asking, "did she leave this realm?" Their words continued behind him, stilted phrases passed back and forth, halting breaths taken in between voiced worries and wooden hypothesis.

The shine bounced off of his black boots, the glint wobbling slightly in the evening breeze. He hit the ground, his knees abused in the impact but he didn't spare them a single thought. The dagger laid in front of him, looking to be no more than a mere blade but he knew better, could almost feel power and darkness radiating from the cool metal.

 _Emma Swan_.

The Savior, his Savior, was gone and all that was left was her name on this dagger. The bloody dagger he gad been chasing for years, for centuries. He had begged, pleaded, he had killed in order to get close to it, just to get bloody information on the damned knife and now here it was, laid before him like an offering from a benevolent God and he wanted nothing to do with it.

He just wanted her.

The anger stole through him quickly, rising in his veins like a tidal wave, taking over without his consent. It was hot and fiery; angry and painful and crushing as it shattered his heart and stole his breath. The hilt was ice cold in his fist as he rose to his feet, the metal reflecting off of the stars and few streetlights as he hurled it away, his jaw clenched tightly to hold in the anguish trying to burst free from his throat.

His fingers shook as he took them in with his spotty vision, not believing they weren't blistered or raw from the quick contact with the cursed blade. It clattered off in the distance, the metal bouncing off the concrete and echoing in the newly returned silence. They were all staring upon him, he could feel it, with their sympathy and tearful platitudes just waiting to be heaved on him.

"Killian," David started, proving to be much closer than anticipated when his hand gently fell upon his shoulder, "I-"

"Save it," he growled, knocking the Prince away quickly as he spun, his eyes tracking across the other 3 poised nearby, noting how Snow was now tucked into Regina's side as both David and Robin had advanced on him. Without another word he turned once more, striding forward this time with assured and solid steps.

He didn't have time for this. His Love may have been gone but he had no intentions of allowing her to be away from his side for longer than necessary.

"Wait, Hook, where are you going?" David questioned, his voice carrying over the widening space as the pirate kept walking, quickly covering ground. Never breaking his stride, he reached down and grabbed the dagger, his fist clenched around the hilt.

"To get Emma back," Killian Jones declared, not even bothering to waste time with looking back over his shoulder.

He had a Sorcerer to find.

* * *

 **A/N :** Love it? Hate it? (please no!) Review and let me know. Also, I'm on tumblr under the same name if anyone wants to read some more of my little one shots based on this seasons finale!


End file.
